You Bit My Lip
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: In which Annabeth doesn't have time to use Chap Stick, and Percy gets a bit aggressive. WARNING: High levels of Percabeth fluff.


They're tangled up on the couch.

Tender whispers are murmured back and forth in between sweet kisses. One of his hands is cradling the back of her neck, and the other is fitted into the bend of her knee. He likes the way his palm just _fits_ there, and he especially loves the way she grunts/huffs whenever he rubs her jean-clad joint. Her left hand tugs at his black hair and her right acts as her personal pillow.

Percy Jackson murmurs something short and sweet, and Annabeth Chase's smile is bright. It also shows off her dimples, and Percy swoops in to kiss them before they disappear when she presses her mouth to his again.

A good call, too, because she grazes her chapped lips against his.

Her peeling skin is the result of a rather cold September 1st, and they had gone inside to watch a movie. They ended up snuggling for the first time of their two-week-old relationship, and that turned into their first make-out session, which is what they are wrapped up in right now.

Annabeth whispers something to him, and he _honestly_ can't hear her right now. Because she's so _close_ and so _adorable_ that it's completely overriding his senses. She could be insulting him in Latin, and he doesn't care.

Percy whispers something back. It's probably what he's thinking, because she throws and head back and laughs and…He just can't help himself when he presses a kiss against her throat.

It was obviously the right thing to do, because then she's kissing him with much more _vigor_. Both of her hands card through his messy hair, and her teeth are _nipping at his lips_, and it's probably the best thing _ever_.

When Annabeth pulls away for air, Percy decides that he wants to try his hand at what she did to him. So, once he's sure Annabeth's got enough air in her lungs, he kisses her. He has no idea what he's doing or how she did it, but apparently he's doing something right, because Annabeth whimpers and tugs him closer.

He doesn't pull away far to breathe (he hasn't mastered the art of fully moving away from Annabeth, and he doubts he never will) and his teeth snag against her chapped skin as he moves his head upwards.

"Humph!" Annabeth sits up quickly, her fingers pressed against her upper lip. Percy is a little confused until she pulls her fingers away, the tips covered in red.

"Oh gods!" Percy sits up, too, his thumbs placed next to the bleeding red cut that starts on her lip and ends a bit above the pink flesh. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't–I just–I don't–" He sounds hysteric, even to his own ears. But she's _bleeding_ and it's his _fault_ and it _freaks_ him out.

"You bit my lip," Annabeth states.

"I know! And I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean–"

He doesn't finish his sentence because Annabeth bursts out laughing. She laughs _so_ hard that she wraps her arms around her stomach and leans her head against his chest.

"Annabeth!" Percy pleads, though what he's pleading for, he doesn't know. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" she gasps. It sounds like she can't catch her breath. She sits up, wiping tears from her eyes. "I guess you could say you were being a _bit_ aggressive."

She chortles again, but then stops, because she sees that her boyfriend is close to crying. "Hey," she says softly, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with his. "It doesn't even hurt, Percy."

"But…"

"I just think it's hilarious," she adds. "So, no need to feel bad." He still looks guilt-ridden. "Kiss it to make it feel better?" she suggests with a slight raise of her shoulders.

"Fine," Percy sighs. He kisses the cut chastely. "But you should still get some nectar."

"Nah." She swipes her tongue over the cut, clearing away the blood. "It's not that big of a deal, Seaweed Brain. I just need a Band-Aid."

He gets up and leads her into the kitchen. The only Band-Aids are Mickey Mouse-themed, but Annabeth says it'll do. And, Percy's got to admit, she looks pretty cute with a mouse taped to her lip and her curly hair tousled. His chest constricts, and he tugs her over to him to kiss her sweetly.

"We should do the again sometime," he says casually, pulling away fully. "Well, not the whole you bleeding thing, but…it was nice."

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees, a little breathless. They stare at each for a long moment, just basking in their significant other's presence. "Want to finish the movie?" she asks.

He pecks her on the cheek. "Sure."

They end up falling asleep on the couch, curled around each other, _Godzilla _playing on the TV.

**AN: Hope you like it. My first fan fic on here. I hope they weren't OOC or anything...Constructive ****c****riticism ****welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Bonus**

Piper knew that Annabeth had a lot of scars. The daughter of Athena had told her herself.

But, somehow, Piper had never noticed the scar above her lip. It was a pale line; kind of like Jason's, and it seemed to only show when Annabeth smiled at her long-lost boyfriend.

For some reason, Piper felt like, as a child of the love goddess, she needed to know where that scar was from. She had had this urge before, but never for a scar.

The urge got to the point that, while sitting with Coach Hedge and the other Seven in the mess hall, Piper blurted, "Where'd you get that scar, Annabeth? That one above your lip, I mean."

Percy turned beat-red from cheeks to ears. Annabeth smiled coolly.

"Actually," she said, and Percy groaned, "it's a funny story…"


End file.
